The Queen (Blue ExorcistAo No Exorcist Fanfic)
by DarkLiefIsMine
Summary: Amada is a six year old girl with quite an intellect. She appears normal, but she actually is a...a...well, I guess you'll have to find out. (Rin will come in to the story in later chapters. Be patient.) Owning Blue Exorcist is but a dream, and it is something I can only ever dream of. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Trains, Books, and Exorcists

She opened her eyes, and looked around at the world around her. The strange place was not familiar. Where was she? She didn't know, and every little thing scared the child.

It was like that for many, many days, until she met a boy named Kyle, and he helped her.

He told her that her name was Amada, and that he was her friend. Little did the girl know, Kyle was very different from a friend.

"Amada, this is a train, a method of transportation." Kyle said, explaining to the frightened child what it was that she was riding on.

"It moves very quickly." Amada stated, and Kyle nodded his head.

"Yes, it moves fast so that people can get from one point to another point quickly. The faster it moves, the faster you will arrive to your destination. Speaking of which, we will reach our destination in ten minutes." Kyle said.

"Where are we going this time, Kyle?" Amada asked curiously.

"No where in particular, just to a new place where we can have a fresh start. True Cross Campus Town. Perhaps I can get a job, and you can start going to school." Kyle said.

Only then did Amada remember how different her and Kyle's ages were. Her at 6 years old, and him at 14 years old.

"Destination, True Cross Campus Town Station, achieved." The recorded message said, and Amada and Kyle got off of the train.

When Amada looked around her, she was shocked to see so many buildings. "There's so many..." She said.

Then Kyle said, "Yes, that mountain of buildings is True Cross Academy. Maybe you can go there one day. You are smart enough to go there now, but I am sure that they have an age limit."

Amada smiled, happy to be praised, yet again, by Kyle, for her amount of intelligence and her large scale of understanding. Though she looked like a child, Amada did not really consider herself any different than the intelligent adult, and truly, she was smarter than that, in most ways.

"Amada, maybe you can make some friends your age here." Kyle said, and they both laughed at the joke. This was because they both knew that socially, Amada was more intellectually lacking than a goldfish.

"I wonder," Kyle said, "If we can go to the library and find some more books for you to consume. No, never mind. You wouldn't be interested in that."

"Stop teasing, and let's go. Come on, please." Amada said, and Kyle grinned as he hoisted her up into his arms, and they went to find the library.

When they arrived at the library, Amada was shocked, for she had never seen so many prizes at one place in one time.

"S-so m-many books." She said, stuttering in awe.

"Yes," Kyle said, "There are a lot of books. Now, where would you like to start looking first?"

"If you don't mind, can we go look at the books on exorcists and demons?" Amada asked, and Kyle groaned.

'Why is that the only thing that you like?" He asked, and then he said, "I mean, there is so much more to life, you know."

"Actually, I don't know." Amada said, remembering that she can not remember her past. Sometimes, she was able to sort of forget forgetting all of her memories. Sometimes, she could just pretend to be a bit more normal, even though, Amada knew that she could never be normal.

"That one, please." She said as she pointed to a book, and Kyle plucked it off the shelf, and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you, Kyle." Amada said as she quickly read through the pages. To any normal person, it would look like she was just glancing at the pictures, but Kyle knew her well.

"It says here that exorcists are people who exercise demons. The demons aren't described very well, but I 'get the picture'." Amada said, making air quotes as she did so.

"Seems like we have an interesting reader." Said a young man, who looked a few years older than Kyle, maybe sixteen. Then the young man said, "Why is a young child looking at such books? Wouldn't you enjoy the picture books much more?"

"No, actually, I am quite amused with the book that I have, thank you." Amada said.

Then the man asked, "Why do you like these books so much?"

"Because, I want to be an exorcist." Amada said, with a grin on her face, but it slowly faded as Kyle frowned.

When he saw that it was making her upset, he quickly grinned at the young man and asked, "Isn't she is quite the dreamer?"

"She certainly is." The young man said, and then he asked Kyle, "I am an exorcist, so is it alright if I answer any questions she may want to ask me?"

"Go ahead." Kyle said, trying to cheer Amada up, and, as he had predicted, it worked.

The exorcist had expected her to ask, "What do you do?" or something like "Is it scary?", but instead, she asked questions that were harder to answer.

"How do you feel when you kill a demon?" Amada asked.

Then the exorcist replied, "It makes you feel kind of sad and scared at the same time. Sad, that you actually technically killed something, and scary, because you are scared that one day, you might become a monster, just like some of the ones you kill."

Then Amada asked a simple question that he could answer easily.

"What is your name?" She asked, and he said, "My name is John Calver, or Brother Calver."

Then Amada asked, "Why did you become an exorcist?"

"Because," John said, "I wanted to protect the humans from the demons."

"But why? Let me re-phrase that. What inspired you to be an exorcist?" Amada asked.

"I guess that my father did. He was an exorcist, and he inspired me to continue his work when he passed on." Brother Calver said.

Then a phone went off, and Amada tensed up, but Brother Calver quickly excused himself, and he answered his call.

When he was done, he said, "I am sorry, but I have to go. I have a new mission, and I am going to go get a demon. Goodbye, young dreamer."

Then Amada said, "Goodbye, young exorcist."

Then they went their separate ways, and Amada and Kyle went to the apartment that Kyle had rented for them to stay at.


	2. Chapter 2 Daycare Nightmare

"What?" Amada asked, worried.

"Yep, that's right." Kyle said, "I'm sorry Amada, but you don't have anywhere else to go, and I can't take you to work with me, or leave you here. I am truly sorry, but hey, maybe this will be a good thing, and you can make some friends. At least try, but make sure not to be rude or in any way unkind to anyone, please."

"I understand the situation, and I am sorry that you were burdened with this." Amada said, and she tried to prepare herself. Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to handle a normal six year old boy or girl.

"Okay," Kyle said, "Lets go."

Then they both were off to take Amada to... Daycare.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Amada said quietly to herself.

Then they walked in and Amada said, "I can not do this. I definitely can not do this."

"Don't worry." Kyle said, though he knew that this would be hard on her. At the moment, he hated having to do this, but somewhere, deep inside, he knew that this would be good for her. She would get to experience the life of a normal child, for once.

Then Kyle looked around, and he suddenly agreed mentally with Amada. She could not do this.

There were kids screaming and throwing food, blocks, and everything else that wasn't bolted to the floor. There were kids crying, and punching, and kicking, but Kyle knew that he had to make her do this.

He walked up to the front desk with Amada in his arms, and registered her for daycare.

"Goodbye, Amada." Kyle said, and Amada said, "Goodbye."

Then, Kyle left Amada in the dreadful place called daycare.

She became bored almost instantly, so she just sat in a corner, trying to avoid all of the chaos around her.

A couple of minutes later, a small looking girl with a book said, "This me corner."

"You ought to be nicer. If you want to sit here, just ask." Amada said, and the small girl asked, "I sit here too? Pleeaase?"

"Sure, go ahead." Amada said, and the small girl sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" The small girl asked, and Amada said, "My name is Amada. What is yours?"

"Me is Jenna." Jenna, the small girl said.

"Well, Jenna what is that book you have there?" Amada asked.

Then Jenna frowned and said, "I no know. I no read."

"I can read it to you, if you want me to." Amada said, trying to be nice.

"Yes!" Jenna almost shouted.

"Okay, It is called, 'Bob and Jill'." Amada said, and then she flipped the page.

"One day, Bob was at kindergarten, and he was all by himself. Bob never had any friends. Jill was also at kindergarten, and she never had any friends. They both wanted a friend so badly, but they just hid in their corners, waiting for a friend to come find them. Then one day, Bob and Jill both decided to get up, and look for a friend. When they met each other, they became best friends, and they lived happily ever after." Amada said, and she smiled, for she knew that even simple picture books had true meaning.

"That cool you read book." Jenna said, and then she said, "I like Jill. I no friends. I no friends at all."

Then Amada said, "I'm like Bob, and I have no friends, no friends at all."

"We be like Bob and Jill, and we be friend?" Jenna asked, and Amada said, "Yes, lets do that."

It was strange, for Amada felt a different feeling, and she didn't know what it was. She had never been accepted by a child around her own age before.

"I happy." Jenn said as she smiled. When she smiled, her teeth showed, and it was obvious that she needed braces, but, of course, Amada wasn't going to say anything about it.

"I am happy too, Jenna. Let's both be happy together, like Bob and Jill. Now that we've 'come out of our corner', we can be friends with other people too." Amada said.

"Yeah, let's all be friends!" Jenna shouted and she stood up, and a few children, who surprisingly were not deaf from all of the noise, turned to look at her.

"Shut up!" Shouted on of the bigger boys.

"Yeah, Jenna, you're such a loser!" Shouted one of his friends.

Then Jenna fell down, and a few children laughed at her, but Amada helped her up.

"Just leave her alone! Just because she isn't stupid doesn't mean that you have to treat her like an outcast!" Amada shouted angrily, and some people stopped talking.

Then a girl said, "You not the boss!"

After that one little comment, it became a complete disaster, and everyone went back o screaming and shouting at each other for no real reason.

"Snack time!" Shouted one of the tired looking people who worked at the daycare.

Then Amada and Jenna stood up and walked over to get there snacks. They ate them, an apple, and peanut butter covered pretzels.

Suddenly, Jenna started to cough, and she looked really sick.

Then she fell on the floor, and the staff started screaming.

On of the people pulled out Jenna's Epi-pen, and injected her with adrenaline.

An ambulance came to get Jenna, and they took her to the hospital.

Amada sat and waited, and waited, and the Kyle came to get her, and they went to visit Jenna in the hospital. When they got there, the doctors said something to Kyle, and he took Amada home without saying a word.

Amada did not know why, but she had a sickening feeling in her gut.


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy

The next day, Jenna's parents came to get Jenna's things from the daycare, but they were crying.

"What's wrong, miss? I was Jenna's friend. Is she okay? I went to see her, but we had to go home."

Then Jenna's mom burst into sobs, and Amada didn't know what to do.

Jenna's father then spoke two words that were like daggers to the heart for Amada, and proof that she was right.

"Jenna's dead."

Then her parents left, but they gave the woman working at the front desk a paper to give to Kyle. It had the details for the funeral that Jenna's parents had quickly planned out at the hospital, where Jenna had died minutes upon arrival.

When Kyle came, the woman working at the front desk informed him on the matter, and he found Amada in her and Jenna's corner, crying.

"Are you okay, Amada?" Kyle asked.

"I am fine," Amada said, "But Jenna isn't. She's dead. Why did she die? I had finally made one friend, and she died. Why does it hurt me so much? Why does it hurt my heart and my head?"

"I don't know why Jenna died Amada. I am so sorry, but I am glad that you came. If you think about it, Jenna would have died either way, but at least this way, she died knowing that she had a friend." Kyle said sadly, and Amada cried in his shoulder.

Then he carried her outside, and they went back to their apartment.

...

For many days, Amada had cried, and for many nights, Amada had wondered why.

Not just why Jenna had died, but why she was crying about it.

'Was this normal?' Amada wondered to herself.

Kyle didn't know what to do either, so he stayed with her, and he found a good job that let him work from home, and he comforted Amada whenever she needed it.

Sometimes, Amada would go outside and look at the sky, wondering if she would be able to see Jenna in heaven from down here, and if Jenna could see her, way down on Earth.

After a while of despair and sadness, Amada's emotions slowly turned to rage an anger.

She didn't know why she was angry, but she was always very angry. Sometimes, she even got angry at Kyle, and then she felt sad again, because of it, but then that went away, and it returned to anger.

One day, Kyle was seriously concerned, when Amada had killed a bird outside. She hadn't meant to kill it, merely, she just wanted to see how easy it was to take away a life.

"Amada, why? Why would you do this to an innocent bird?" Kyle asked, and then he looked at her.

She was looking away from him when she answered. "I just wanted to see how easy it was to kill it." Amada said, and Kyle realized that Amada, was about to snap.

She had held everything in for so long, and now, she was turning into a monster.

"Amada, do you want to be able to talk to someone, other than me or yourself, about what is going on with you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Amada said, and she sighed, for she also knew that she would snap, unless something was changed, and soon.

The next day, Kyle researched online for therapy programs for kids, and he only found one in the are, held at True Cross Academy, for troubled young children, like Amada.

All that Kyle had to do was take her there, come back for her in an hour, and then take her home. He didn't enjoy the idea of leaving her, but it was the best option he had.

"Let's go, Amada." Kyle said, and he carried her in his arms to the campus. There were many children around Amada's age already there, so Kyle wasn't to worried, but instead, he hoped that they could help her.

"Kyle, why do they all seem so... dead. Look at their eyes, the eyes of the children. Their eyes look dead, so are they dead? Are they like Jenna?" Amada asked, and Kyle became even more concerned, so he got in line for the evaluation that they were going to give Amada.

The people running the evaluations and therapy were just students at True Cross Academy, but they were all well trained in physical and mental health. Finally, after waiting for thirty minutes, Amada and Kyle were at the front of the line, and they were called back for Amada's evaluation.

"So, Amada is it? How are you?" A boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen asked.

"Fine, and how might you be today?" Amada asked mechanically.

'Maybe Amada wasn't becoming a monster', thought Kyle, 'Maybe she is just becoming a machine. I honestly don't know which is worse.'

"I am well, thank you for asking." The boy said, and then he said, "My name is Yukio Okumura, and I am a trained medical student here, so I am going to give you a mental evaluation. Is that okay?"

"Yes, you may try to evaluate me, but I do not think that you will like what you find." Amada said.

"Wow, how old is she?" Yukio asked Kyle, and Kyle said, "She is six at the time being."

"Interesting." Yukio said, and then he asked Amada a series of questions, for the evaluation, of which she answered mechanically.

She thought, 'Maybe if I give them what they want to hear, they will leave me alone.'

Then Yukio said, "Amada, why do you appear to be a machine while you answer. I need you to be honest. Would it be best if he left?"

"Yeah, maybe." Amada said, and Kyle waved goodbye and he walked outside.

"Amada, you can trust me,and you can tell me anything, so please answer me honestly."

"Alright, I will answer you," Amada declares quietly, "Truthfully."

"Amada, has there been a tragic event recently, and if so, what was it?" Yukio asked.

Then Amada explained her story of Jenna, and her death to him, and then she told him some things that she had never told anyone.

"I used to dream of Jenna, and how we were the children of the corner, but every time, in my dream, she dies. When I woke up from the nightmares, I always got so angry, and so mad at everyone, that I just took it out on the birds." Amada said.

Then Yukio asked, "What do you mean when you say you 'took it out on the birds'?"

"Sometimes," Amada said, "I would get so angry that I would go outside and kill the birds. Really, I'm not a killer, and I didn't want them to die, but I just wanted to see how long it would take for it to die, and how easy it was to take away a life."

"Amada, how did you feel when you killed the birds?" Yukio asked.

That question brought Amada back into her memories of her day in the library, which seemed like so long ago.

"I feel, well, I felt happy. Happy and thrilled to kill it. So excited, but also scared that the demons inside my body will consume the rest of me and make me into a true demon. A true monster, a murderer."

And that was the end of her evaluation.

Amada was sent back to Kyle, and they waited patiently for exactly eight minutes, eight seconds, eight milliseconds, and so on. (AN: Yeah! Symmetry! GO LIFE! Go Death (the kid.) Ha ha ha.)

They had Amada wait in a chair in one room, while they went to talk to Kyle in the other room.

When they were finally finished talking, Kyle seemed very nervous, and he talked to Amada for a minute.

"Amada, why didn't you tell me about the dreams, and the birds?" Kyle asked, and Amada mentally cursed herself for trusting Yukio Okumura, so she made a side note in her head to not trust him again.

Then, as Kyle talked to her, her world suddenly went dark, and she started to panic, but then she felt suddenly calm, and then she woke up in a hospital bed.

"What the-" Amada started to ask, but then Kyle looked up and seemed so relieved and he said, "I'm so glad that you're awake."

"What happened?" Amada asked.

"You need to get more sleep, that's what happened. You passed out when we were getting you evaluated."

Then Amada remembered something, but this time, the memory was from years ago, and it didn't seem like it could be real.


	4. Chapter 4 Demons and Memories

Amada was in the street, and it was cold, so very cold.

"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud, but she didn't know.

It was night, and the shadows were closing in on her.

"Leave me alone!" Amada shouted to the shadows, but they wouldn't, they kept coming for her.

Then Amada saw a memory, and was sucked back into the depths of her mind.

The demon screamed as it wildly thrashed against the restraints of the shadows, and finally, it broke free.

Then, it was outraged, and it started to scream, and it ran into the street.

It started to overturn cars, and break windows, and it was severely angered.

"Stop the demon!" Shouted an exorcist who was arriving on the scene, "Don't let it cause any more damage."

Then the demon screeched, and the exorcists doused it with Holy Water, and then they chanted phrases from the bible.

Suddenly, a boy stepped out and started to try to stop the demon, it was Kyle.

Kyle went over to the demon, and tried to calm it, but the demon screamed and thrashed around wildly.

Then Kyle seemed to call the shadows, and restrained the demon.

It thrashed wildly, and gave a bloodcurdling screech, unable to get free this time.

Then Kyle said some kind of spell or something, and the demon slumped down, unconscious.

Slowly, the demon changed, morphing into something else, and the Amada gasped.

It was her, lying there, on the ground.

Amada seemed to have always known this, but now, her theory was confirmed.

She was a demon.


	5. Chapter 5 Confront

Suddenly, Amada bolted up from her restless slumber, drenched in sweat and tears, and she silently sobbed to herself.

She had known it all along, it seemed, but her mind just didn't want her to accept it. She was a demon.

'I wonder' she thought to herself, 'Why Kyle never told me?'

Then Amada started to get angry at Kyle, for not telling her.

"Why?" She angrily whispered to herself, "Why didn't he tell me?"

She stayed in her room in the apartment, until morning, and by then, she was ready for the day, but not yet ready to confront Kyle about it.

At breakfast, Kyle knew that something was different, that something had happened, because Amada was angry.

Though she didn't say it, Kyle knew that she was angry with her, and he wondered why.

'Oh, no. Please don't tell me that she's figured it out.' He thought to himself.

Then, as if on cue to his thoughts, Amada blurted out angrily, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" Kyle asked, hoping, begging, that she hadn't figured out her dreadful past.

"That I was a demon!" Amada screamed, and then she ran into her room.

"Amada wait, I can explain-" Kyle started, but he knew that it was pointless. She just needed some space and time.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, and she slammed her door hard.

Too hard, and it broke, literally.

'I bet that's why he was always trying to keep me calm.' Amada thought to herself, 'It was because I'm dangerous.'

Then she tried to calm herself, but she just wound up getting angrier.

So angry that she climbed out her window, with only one decision on her mind.

She was going to run, so far, so no one would ever find her.


	6. Chapter 6 Razier

Amada ran, and ran, for hours on end, until she found herself hopelessly lost.

She quickly figured out where she was, but she didn't know how to get back.

Amada was no longer in True Cross Campus Town, but in Tokyo, and she could tell because of all of the signs that said it.

There was a lot of buildings, many houses, and it was a maze. A giant maze, and Amada was the lost little mouse.

She looked around her to see that there was a lot of people, and she stood out, yet no one appeared to notice her.

After a while, she realized how hungry and tired she was, and so she sat down in an alley way.

Many people passed by that day, but no one paid the young girl any mind, and they just continued on, like they hadn't even seen her. Amada actually began to wonder, for a while until it proved false, if she was literally invisible.

Soon, night began to fall, and Amada realized that she needed to find food and shelter soon, so she took off into the night, searching for the hope that she had always needed.

Amada walked for around thirty minutes, and then she saw someone taking out the trash, which she could see had some food that didn't appear to be too disgusting.

She hurried over to it, and pulled the bag out of the trash, which created a loud crash, but luckily, no one appeared to hear, or care.

'Score', she thought to herself. There was a can of expired beans, and so she grabbed the bag and put it back.

Then, someone came over, probably to see what the crash was, and Amada got ready to bolt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A young man asked.

"Um...I..." Amada said, not knowing what to say.

Then the young man saw the can in her hands and said, "You're hungry."

Amada nodded her head, and the young man smiled.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, and she said, "I don't have any."

"Are you alone?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"Come inside the monastery, and we can get you some food," he said.

"Um...okay." She said, and she walked with him over to the monastery where, he had told her, he worked at.

He opened the gate, and she followed him in, but it felt "off" to her, for some unknown reason.

"What's your name?" The young man asked, and then ha said, "My name is Sekitan."

"Um... I'm Allie." Amada lied.

"Well Allie, if I may ask, why aren't you in foster care or at an orphanage?" He asked, and "Allie" just shrugged.

"Here you go." Sekitan said, and he hands her some food that he went to grab from the back of the monastery.

"Thank you." Amada said.

He also hands her some water along with the food and she wolfs down the food. She brings the cup to her lips and gulps down the water. It burns her throat, though the cup feels cold in her hands. She grimaces, but doesn't say anything, because she knows that it is most likely holy water, and it would give her away as a demon if she said anything.

"Why do you look so distraught?" The young man asked, observing her.

"I just wonder, was that holy water?" Amada asked, even though she tries not to say it.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sekitan asked, and she said, "I just guessed."

"So should I call you Allie?" He asked, and Amada looked confused, "Or shall I call you Amada?"

She looks at him with a puzzled expression, and Sekitan said, "I just happened to see this missing persons alert."

He then pulls out a cell phone, probably his, and shows her a missing person alert with her face and her information. It said that her "brother", Kyle put it up.

"I have already contacted him and told him that I have you," he said, and then he asked, "Why did you run away?"

"I was mad," she confessed, "I was so angry that I left."

"You know, you have a strange vocabulary for someone so young." Sekitan says, and he went to get himself some holy water to drink also.

Then he walked back over to her, but he accidentally dropped the cup, and the water spilled all over her.

Amada then screamed in pain as the water burned her skin like acid.

"Hey, it was just water. You don't need to scream." Sekitan said, and then he realizes it and shouted, "Your'e a demon! Did I just let a demon into the monastery?! Demon! Demon!"

Then another young man, with blue hair and a sword behind his back, (Rin Okumura) came running out.

"Calm down, Sekitan. How do you know it's a demon?" The other boy, Rin asked.

"Her flesh burns by the water. Alas, that is proof." Sekitan said, but Rin was obviously not so easily convinced.

She stood up quickly, and Rin took a defensive stance.

For three seconds, they stood there, everyone tense as could be, and then they all heard a knock at the door.

Rin opened the door (still facing Amada) and Kyle pushed his way in.

"Amada!? What did you go and do now?" Kyle asked is distress, and she jumped into his arms, clinging to him.

"Who are you people," Sekitan questioned.

Kyle stated, "Simply a brother and his sister. Why do you think otherwise?"

"Sh-sh-she burns at the holy water..." Sekitan said, and Kyle sweat droped.

"Shit." He said, "Amada...oh...never mind."

" 'm sorry," she said, and he held her tightly.

"So what do you want with her?" he asked, and Sekitan declared, "We must exorcise her from that poor child's body."

"Well, sorry about that, but you can't." Kyle stated, and Sekitan asked, "Why not?"

"That body is the demons body," Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"What do you-" Sekitan started, and Kyle interrupted, "Like your friend the Satan spawn over there. She was born."

Then Rin asked, "How do you..."

"I can smell you. You smell just like the rest of 'em half breeds," Kyle stated, and Rin asked, "Are you a demon?"

"Nope. Just an exorcist," Kyle said, "Not for the Knights of the True Cross, in case you're wondering. I work for a different organization called... myself."

"What are you going to do with her," Sekitan asked, and Kyle said, "Probably go home and get mad at her for running off. Then I will talk to her about not going into places with strangers, especially holy ground. It's a mystery to me how she even got in here..."

"I walked," Amada declared, "The barrier was nothing...at least that what he says."

"He...who?" Kyle asked, and Amada said, "He says his name is...Razier."

"Oh no." Kyle said, and he sighed a heavy sigh, and Rin asked, "Who's Razier? Is he bad?"

"Bad?" Kyle scoffed, "You have no idea. The devil himself looks like a krill next to him, and he the shark. Lucky for Satan, sharks don't eat krill, but they do control the beings who eat krill, and bigger sharks."

The Kyle said, "The Demon Raiser has awakened."


End file.
